1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an automatic homing apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic homing apparatus of a rotatable module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Featured with prompt and instant image processing, digital still cameras (DSC) are experiencing a strong growth in market demand and have gained a great popularity. Following the mainstream trend of integrating computer communication appliances with electronic consumer products, it has become a new trend to build a camera in portable electronic products, such as mobile phones, PDAs, and notebooks.
Normally, the built-in digital still camera of a foldable device is disposed at the front end of the pivot or at the cover of the foldable device. Referring from FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C, side views of a built-in digital still camera of a foldable device are shown. The foldable device includes a cover 110, a body 120, and an axle 130. The axle connects the cover 110 and the body 120 so that the cover 110 can be closed or opened relative to the body 120. The digital still camera 100 is rotatably coupled to the front end of the cover 110 via the pivot 104 to enlarge the view scope of the lens 102.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the digital still camera 100 is at the initial status without any rotation wherein the digital still camera 100 has a 0-degree angle of rotation corresponding to the cover 110. The digital still camera 100 has a 90-degree angle of rotation corresponding to the cover 110 as shown in FIG. 1B while the angle of rotation between the digital still camera 100 and the cover 110 is 180 degrees as shown in FIG. 1C. The angle of rotation of the digital still camera 100 can be any angle between 0 and 180 degrees. When taking photos, a user can adjust the lens 102 to an optimal angle. However, after rotation, the digital still camera 100 will collide or interfere with the body 120 if the digital still camera 100 fails to return to 0 degree or rotate to 180 degrees before the cover 110 is closed to the body 120.